


White Feathers

by ShatteringDesire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Reader Insert, Romance, Yaoi, obsessed, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteringDesire/pseuds/ShatteringDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male Reader is a complete fan of anime and is obsessed with anything Yaoi. Moreover, when he moves to a different Country, finding a boy who resembles that of a cowardly hero willing to do anything for his friends - what does he do? Claim him as his little brother, of course. </p><p>( Male Reader / Tsuna, eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyHotChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LazyHotChocolate).



* * *

 

 

  
  
〖 **Here come broken bones  
** **Where’s your sticks and stones?** 〗

 

* * *

The classroom filled with noise, whispers, assumptions, even rumours were starting when lunch break started.  
  
However, selfish as it was, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a thankful that most of the heat was off his back for a while, and was on the new [H/C] foreign exchange student instead. [Surname] [Name]’s glowing [E/C] narrowed orbs that were very much focused on a (Yaoi) Manga that was for much older teenagers, the air around him seemed to radiated even though he was only fourteen-years old, and his girl-ish bad-boy looks did not help much and it stirred up many rumours.  
  
“Do think his  _gay?_ ” An older class-man whispered to his young friend a couple of desks away from Tsuna’s own, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear and it caused more  _loudly_  hushed words to spread around like oxygen and fire mixing together.  
  
A bad feeling was growing in the pit of the young brunette’s stomach as soon as he heard that and his neck whipped towards the [H/C] boy to see if he heard it – anger-diluted [E/C] caught his attention even though they were still eyeing the dirty book and Tsuna felt dread creeping in the back of his spine.  
  
“It’s not nice to call someone gay like it is a bad thing,” [Surname] drawled, flipping the page causally and the girls on his right blushed when they caught sight of what was on the page. “Especially on their first day, it’s not nice for their self-esteem.”  
  
‘What are you doing?! You shouldn’t talk back to an upper class man!’ Tsuna screamed, a screeched held tightly in his throat.  
  
“Is that right?” (‘It is!’ Tsuna mentally shouted.) “I wonder if you really are a faggot.”  
  
“Did you even  _listen_  to me? I said –  _Oh, screw it!_ – Never mind, your pea-sized brain must be incapable of listening.” [Name] stated shaking his head, confusing a few when he added his English when he interrupted himself.  
  
‘That isn’t a way to treat your sempai – even if you have a point, you’ll get beaten for sure!’  
  
Eyes turned to the cowardly brunette and realized he said this out loud when his classmates and sempai looked at him with disgust but it also held something else Tsuna could not figure out before he looked at the foreigner looked at him with amusement before he looked as if something dawned on him as he gaped at him. ‘Wh-why is he looking at me like that!’  
  
“Oh!” Everyone removed his or her gaze from Dame-Tsuna to look at the happy [H/C] male. “You’re the cowardly hero type!”  
  
“W-What!?”  
  
“Dame-Tsuna is a coward, but him a hero...  _Pfft_ , please!” Other exclaims either agreed or added more harsh comments. Tsuna never felt so useless and embarrassed than ever before now.  
  
At least he did not have to hear Yamamoto sneering comments about-  
  
“ _Hey!_  What are you guys think you are saying about  _my little brother?!_ ” [Surname] yelled, slamming his book shut and placed it inside his gray jacket.  
  
Everyone stared the new student – in a way, he is – oddly, and slowly tried to find out what he said. After all, they did not hear English spoken very much around them expect maybe the Language teacher swearing and that was not very often. Not to mention it was mainly Italian. (1)  
  
Laughter erupted throughout the classroom, and [Surname] [Name] did not stop the scowl that came to his face when he saw the bewildered and downcast expression on the smaller, brunette boys’ face.   
  
“My  _God_ , what is this? It’s like some kind of  _cliché_  fairy  _tale._ ” His statement was loss to the people in the classroom, as he spoke in more English.  
  
“Speak Japanese!” Hollered the same idiot sempai from before, acting all buff and shit as he stomped up to the foreigner. “Not all of us can understand – !”  
  
The older boy was not able to finish his sentence, since a kick to the face interrupted him and knocked him out almost instantly. [Name] scoffed at lump of wasted flesh and blood, “Not even worth my time. Now, how to explain this to Hibari…,”  
  
Everyone besides [Name] and Tamaki-sempai stared in shock and disbelief as the foreigner continued to mumble about giving the scariest boy in Namimori Middle an  _explanation . . .?_  
  
Looking up to your newfound ‘little brother’, you grinned and spoke aloud when you saw his worried and horrified expression. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you . . .  _little brother~_ ”  
  
That sentence alone, even if he could not understand the last bit, gave Tsuna a feeling of relief, happiness, dread and shock. ‘I… I am going to be having one Hell of a year, aren’t I…?’

_You have no idea, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have no idea._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

〖 **I’m on my way;**  
 **I’m only getting started!** 〗

* * *

  
  
“Who’s the kid?” [Surname] [Name] frowned, eyeing the small baby wearing a black suit and a fedora with an orange, satin ribbon around it with a green lizard-something on his small little shoulders. Large black, beady eyes stared back into [Name]’s narrowed [E/C] ones. “If I remember correctly, you don’t have a younger brother.”  
  
Sawada Tsunayoshi groaned, “Reborn, my home-tutor, apparently.”  
  
The [H/C] male could only stare blankly at the sight of his little brother being kicked in the head by a  _baby_  of all things before snapping out of his little daze and cussed at himself inwardly for not blocking the kick. However, simply raised an eyebrow at the kid, who simply smirked. As if, he was the king of the world.  
  
“Ciaos.” Reborn said and tilted his lips into a seemingly knowing smile. “I take it you are [Surname] [Name], Dame-Tsuna’s ‘older brother.’”  
  
[Name] stared at the child again, feeling unnerved at the way the baby was speaking, and however, he only frowned before shrugging off the odd feeling and decided to see how the kid was a home-tutor for a fourteen-year [old](http://quizilla.teennick.com/stories/23440261/hite-eatherstsunayoshi-sawada002). “Yeah, I am; what of it? By the way, are you not a bit . . .  _young_  to be a home-tutor? You can’t be older than one-years old.”  
  
“I am more than old enough, boy.” The baby stated, his beady eyes unnerving you.  
  
‘Those eyes . . . they remind me so much of  _his_  . . . but he is dead . . . isn’t he?’ [Name] frowned, his hands twitches in the memory of him. “Right right; whatever you say, boy. Tsuna, you all right there – whoa! Dude, I am so,  _so_  sorry! Here, let me up you help….” [Name] sputtered, walking over quickly to the younger brunette who merely groaned at his ‘big bro’ whom just noticed he was still on the ground – slowly, but surely, getting used to the pain as his head throbbed painfully. Something not out of the ordinary for him, really, but those kicks was much harsher and powerful than anyone he knows of – and it came from a  _toddler!_  
  
Getting back up, he ignored the feeling of those large, beady black orbs observing both him and [Name] helped his ‘student’ on his feet, and huffed out a polite thank-you to the [H/C] male who helped him be more confident. (Still, he does not have that much of a backbone, what-with the  _still_ constant down talk that has been spat about him since he has been younger,) yawning, the young brunette-haired male covered his mouth before rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears that escaped his eyes.  
  
‘Why do I feel like today is going to be a long day – longer than most days?’ Both the young boys’ thought, a frown making it to their lips simultaneously as a curve made itself onto the toddler’s, Reborn could not help but be amused at the their synchronized actions. However, he knew he had a lot of work to do if he were to make his student into a wonderful Mafia Boss – especially for Vongola.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

〖 **I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me** 〗

* * *

Apart from the fact, that the foreign student seems intent on bothering him whenever [Name] isn't around to sneer him away, the 'home tutor' was driving him up the wall with his strangeness.

Tsuna mentally deemed this day as **_Strange, with a hint of Horrible_** ; and making sit it right next to the days, that he deemed as **_Why Just Why_**   on the list he keeps that turned more into a book the longer he's around [Name].

But being shot in the _head?_

That's an all new kind of crazy when he seems to _rip through his own skin_ and clothing with nothing on expect his tuna-fish themed boxers with a flame attached to his forehead. All the while hollering "REBORNNN!" at the top of his lungs when he emerges is just downright freaky, even for him.

Later on, when he goes to get inside his bed to have a good, well-earned rest, he will mentally wonder what went wrong with his life to have so much chaotic people in it with only his mother being the normal one among it all.

But that's for later, as right now...

He's staring blankly at the delinquent foreigner that somehow has access to **explosives** that is currently bowing at him while on his hands and knees, before looking up with starry worship.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule."

Silence.

Silence.

Silenc –

"EHHHHH?!"

Here, Gokudera Hayato interrupted, "Actually, I really didn't have ambitions to become the 10th gen. It's just that when I heard that the 10th Gen is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength..."

Tsuna stared in surprised.

"But you're much more than I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands!"

Tsuna panicked, "That's troubling; nor... normal classmates will be enough, right?"

"Absolutely not!" Smoking Bomb Hayato declared, a fierce look came across his face.

Tsuna let out a silent whimper, too afraid to refuse, 'What kind of situation is this!'

"Gokudera become you subordinate because your strength." Reborn stated, humming. "Good job, Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Oh no, no, you're cutting class." A voice sneered, and Tsuna felt himself deadpan at the familiar voice. "This require some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." A second voice stated.

"Yeah; how many front teeth for you want broken?" A third voice questioned, a gleeful sneer was obvious in his voice.

Tsuna just wanted to go home and wrap himself into a cocoon of blankets.

"Don't worry; I'll handle this," Gokudera said, dynamite lit in each hand.

"Hold – Wait, Gokudera-kun – _don't use dynamite!_ " Tsuna flailed his arms about, but the mafia member went on with the dynamite. The awkward teenager wailed in despair, '[Name]-nii, I wish you were here!'

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school infirmary, [Name] was currently groaning in pained agony while wrapping his arms around his stomach. "What did I eat...?" That said, he promptly barfed up the breakfast he had _yesterday_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg, i am so sorry for the long wait, only to bring you a filler! and an extremely all-over-the-place, messy one, too. but yay, filler? :"D


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

〖 **I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain,  
the simple things and subtleties they always stay the same.** 〗

* * *

He is uncomfortable with the fact that the home tutor his self-proclaimed little brother is apparently in the mafia – making Reborn a _baby_ _hitman_. While he probably would have thought that was cool and straight out of a comedy manga; he finds it extremely annoying because _it endangers Tsuna_.

Especially since apparently there are extremely unbalanced and bipolar people within the mafia (Gokudera Hayato), and he does not want Tsuna to be around such unpleasant things; he doesn't want his little brother anywhere near Reborn – he _shot_ his precious, adorable brother in the head and embarrassed him! – Or the other Italian foreigner, especially since he seems touched in the head – it does not help Gokudera's image that tried blowing up **_his_** Tsuna, either. And all this seemed to have happened in just a matter of a few days while he wasn't looking or laying the infirmary because of a upset stomach.

[Name] immediately suspects Reborn had something to do with that when he feels just fine the next day, after Gokudera somehow squeezes himself a spot in Tsuna's life.

 _Damn Italians_ , the yaoi-loving manic seethes internally.

At last one good thing came from all this chaos was that Tsuna finally has become friends with Yamamoto after he managed to save them both without him having to do a single thing (apart from watching in complete horror as Tsuna fell); that lonely, oblivious yet extremely sharp baseball player. And while he is angry that Tsuna had nearly fell to his death along with Yamamoto, he does not blame the baseball star at all; but he is angry with his peers – the student body of Namimori Middle School. The student body that constantly undermines Tsuna for his faults – although he had gotten better now that Tsuna has him to help with his schoolwork – and his ('his' being himself, [Name]) own love for yaoi, and unknowingly causing one of their idols suicidal. So, that being the case, he accepted Yamamoto without much of a hassle; because Tsuna gained another friend and a protector.

However, of course, it got him in more trouble with his third cousin on his Father's side.

"Damn Italians," He mutters, before grimacing when he felt his back seize up again. He has not been able to relax _at all_ since the whole chaos Reborn brought into his and Tsuna's life, and it's been causing his back to act up every now and then before of it.

"What was that, [Name]-nii?" Hearing the soft voice of his self-proclaimed little brother caused him to look up from his homework, to see concerned cognac-tawny colored orbs staring straight into his eyes.

"It's nothing; just me being... well..." Here, [Name] had to shrug with a sheepish grin on his lips.

A smile crossed his little brother's lips, showing pearly whites, "Ah, I see." He was relieved, of course, if [Name] is just being himself, then everything's fine.

"Maa maa, what I miss?" Came the cheerful, warm voice of the former Baseball player from the bedroom door, "Got the drinks!" He lifted up the plastic bag that held the said merchandise.

"Shut up, baseball idiot! Obviously the Tenth and his brother don't need to speak about anything important to you!" The Italian transfer student hissed, and latter of the two mentioned blinked when he noticed that Gokudera had a drink of snacks in his hands. "Tenth, I brought up the snacks your mom prepared for us!"

The candidate to be the Vongola Decimo thanked them both with a shaky but still ( _happy_ ) grateful smile.

Huffing a bit, [Name] decides he can act civilly with Gokudera just this once – he acknowledged that he is Tsuna's brother, after all, and he makes Tsuna happy even though he tends to freak out lots when he gets a bit overbearing. (He snorts; as if he can talk about _'overbearing'_ friends.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this part completed yesterday, which is a day after I posted the third chap, but I slept most of that day away and kinda forgot to post it. Oops. And yes, I did, in fact, skip quite a few things. But I decided if it's important, I'll mention it later on.


End file.
